The Nameless Slytherin
by Wolfking0811
Summary: Everyone in Slytherin House is born with a name behind them, a legacy. Except one he must find his.
1. The Man in Black

**Hello, everyone welcome to the first chapter of my newest fanfiction. I know I said on my profile I wouldn't do anymore stories until one of my first four was complete, but this idea just would not leave me alone. So with that out of the way on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, if I owned it The Cursed Child wouldn't exist.**

Saint Anne's was a church just outside of New York City, that serves as an orphanage for troubled kids. One of them was getting a visitor today.

Phineas or Finn as he prefers to be called had just woken up and was about to feed his "special friend" when Sister Emily came in and told him to get dressed, he had a visitor. This caught Finn by surprise, people came to Saint Anne's to adopt kids all the time, but he with his reputation he found it unlikely that it would happen to him. Not that Finn was a delinquent, but strange things kept happening around him. Lights flickered when he was upset, windows cracked when he walked by, and when he was hiding from some older boys he suddenly found himself in a movie theater showing Star Wars. Events like these caused Finn to be bounced from orphanage to orphanage until finally Saint Anne's.

"Who do you think isss coming to ssssee you?" A voice asked from underneath his bed. Out from under his bed came a small black snake with horns on the top of his head and a sapphire on its forehead.

"No idea Amadeus, can't imagine why anyone would come to see me." Finn said. Amadeus was the closest thing he had to a friend at the moment. He found him as an egg when he was 8, at first he thought he was just a cool rock until he hatched. He was even more surprised when he found out he could talk.

He gave him his name because of a time he was about to go to the library to try to find out more about what exactly he was, but before he could even take a step in Amadeus started making a strange musical noise which caused Finn to rush back to the church to see if he could find out why. Later, Finn found out that library caught on fire. He then named him Amadeus, after Mozart.

As Finn was about to leave, Amadeus slithered up his arm, wrapped himself around his neck, completely hidden by the collar of the shirt. As Finn made his way to Sister Emily's office he overheard a conversation the other kids were having.

"Did you hear Finn is getting a visitor?"

"Really, who would come to see that freak?"

"Probably the police." One of the boys said. "Finally, taking him to the loony bin where he belongs."

"Guys, quiet he's right there." One of the girls whispered. Turning to them, Finn put on a menacing smirk, causing them to scatter. Finn chuckled, ever since he came here anyone who talked bad about him would wake up with their hair glued to the bed, their food being doused in hot sauce and their shoes filled with what they hope was mud.

Finn entered the

The man had a hooked nose, greatly black hair, and pale skin surprisingly he was also wearing a black robe. "Phineas, this is Professor Snape he just finished me about the boarding school you will be going to from now on."

"Boarding school?" Professor Snape finally spoke.

"Sister Emily, may I speak to Phineas alone for a moment?" Snape asked, when the nun left the room Snape pulled out a wand and muttered a few words. "There now we can speak without worry, Phineas I know that strange things have been happening to you."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course then I guess this must belong to some other Phineas." Snape then handed Finn a letter. He opened it and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederacy of Wizards)

Dear Mr Phineas,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Finn read the letter again, then, again, and a fourth time. He turned to Snape. "You're not lying are you?" Finn asked.

"I have no reason to lie."

Finn hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "Okay, what happens now?"

"First, pack your things, then we will stop by the school to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore about where you will be staying from now on."

Finn packed his things quickly and came back down stairs where Snape was waiting for him.

"Take my hand." Snape said simply. As soon as Finn did he felt almost like going through the loop on a rollercoaster being everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Then, almost as soon as it began the feeling was gone and they were in some kind of stone hallway of a castle. Finn followed Snape down the hallway to a statue, it then moved aside to reveal a staircase. After going up the staircase they arrived at the headmaster's office.

Finn had been to the principal's office before, usually because he pulled a prank on someone. Dumbledore's office was nothing like that, for one it was a lot bigger. It was more like a library than a office, it was filled with books and strange knick knacks that he couldn't even begin to identify and in the center was the headmaster himself. He actually looked like how most kept kids would think of a wizard, long white beard, long silky robe, and a pointy hat to match.

"You must be Phineas, I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hello." Finn said. "Snape said-"

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore softly, admonished.

"Professor Snape said I would be going to school here, is that true?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but first we must find somewhere for you to stay during the summer." Dumbledore said. "An old acquaintance of mine has agreed to let you stay with her, she has a grandson that will be going to Hogwarts as well, will that be alright?"

Finn hesitated for a second, but then decided. "Okay." Dumbledore smiled and turned to Snape.

"Please, inform Augusta that she can come in now." Snape nodded and left the room.

After a few minutes a elderly woman walked in. Would you look at that hat. Finn thought. She had a vulture attached to her hat.

"Well, Dumbledore," she said, impatiently. "Is this the boy?" She gave Finn a once over, as if looking for something.

"Augusta this is Phineas, Phineas this is Augusta Longbottom." Dumbledore introduced. "You will be staying with her until you come to Hogwarts."

"Well, Phineas-"

"Finn." He interrupted. What was with these people using his full name. Mrs. Longbottom frowned at the interruption, causing Finn to wince.

"Well, Phineas shall we get going?"She asked, with an outstretched hand. Finn then took her hand and she led him into a fireplace. She then took a bit of powder out of her pocket and threw it on the floor. "Longbottom manor." This time it felt more like hopping first they were in the castle and then the living room of a manor. "I will show you to your room and then tomorrow we can-"

"Gran?" A voice spoke up. "Who is that?" The voice belonged to a young boy about Finn's age.

"Neville, this is Phineas he will be staying with us for a while you will be going to Hogwarts together." Mrs. Longbottom said. "Neville, show Phineas around and get to know each other." Augusta then left the two boys alone in awkward silence.

"So," Neville said, nervously. "I'll show you my garden."

"Okay."

"So, Phineas-"

"Actually, I prefer Finn." He said.

"So, Finn when my Gran introduced you she didn't say your last name what is it?" Neville asked, Finn winced he knew this would come up eventually.

"I actually don't have one." Finn said in a low voice. "I was dropped off at an orphanage and they only knew my first name."

"Oh," said Neville realizing he hit a sore subject. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Finn said. They arrived at the garden.

"Here it is." Neville said, nervously. "I know it's a little boring, but I like it."

"Boring, are you kidding I think it's amazing." Finn said, each plant looked unique, exotic and seemed to have a magical appeal to it.

Finn's words brought a smile to Neville's face. He thinks he will like having Finn as a housemate.

And that ends the first chapter of The Nameless Slytherin. So, I'm going to try something new let me know what you think.

 **Finn's Beastiary Entry 1**

 **The Horned Snake**

 ** _Amadeus is still the only Horned Snake I have seen so far, but I have learned two things. One he makes a musical sound every time I am about to get in trouble. Two he is not a talking snake, but I in fact speak snake. Hopefully I can learn more at Hogwarts._**

 ** _Signed Finn_**

 **So like, favorite, and review. Until next time.**


	2. Books, Wands, and Other School Supplies

**Hello, everyone welcome to the second chapter of the Nameless Slytherin. As a late Christmas present I promise to have all my stories updated before New Years. Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

Finn could barely keep himself still that morning. Yesterday, Mrs. Longbottom announced that they would be going to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies for him and Neville.

"Finn calm down," Neville said. "I'm getting tired just watching you."

"The nervousss one isss right." Asmodeus said from under the bed. "You need to calm down."

"I can't I'm too excited." Finn said to them, though, Neville believed he was only talking to him. Finn has been staying with the Longbottoms for a week now, however, he still hasn't told them about Asmodeus.

Finn and Neville quickly got dressed and made their way down stairs. Mrs. Longbottom met the two boys at the front of the fireplace, she was once wearing her ostrich hat along with a bright green dress. She looked him over and fussed over his hair trying to fix it before eventually giving up.

"When you say the destination it needs to be very clear so, repeat after me." Mrs. Longbottom instructed after handing him a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley." She said, throwing the dust to the ground disappearing in a flash of green fire. Neville followed soon in the same fashion, then it was Finn's turn.

"Diagon Alley!" Finn shouted and threw the powder to the floor. It felt like he was being sucked through a straw. He was spinning and their was a roaring in his ears that was deafening, he felt like his insides were doing the macarena. Finally after a few more seconds he was back on solid ground. Finn would have fallen over if someone hadn't caught him.

"Steady now, Phineas, the first time is always the worst." Mrs. Longbottom said soothingly. After gaining his bearings, Finn took a look at his surroundings and was amazed. Their were shops everywhere, each one selling something different but just as strange and wonderful. One shop sold cauldrons another was selling floating broomsticks. "Right then, first thing we'll do is go get you fit for a school robe."

The sign on the front of the shop read: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "While you're here getting fitted for your robe, me and Neville will be getting your textbook, and we will pick you back up and go get your wand." Mrs. Longbottom said. So Finn entered Madam Malkin's shop alone.

Madam Malkin's was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" She said, before Finn could even open his mouth. "Got the lot here, two other boys being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop were two boys, one pale, blonde and with a pointed face. Another with messy black hair, with glasses. Madame Malkin moved next to the second boy and pinned up his long black robe. Another witch stood next to Finn, slipping a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the first boy, while the second one merely gave him a small, shy nod. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah." Finn said.

"So are we, you two know what House you'll be in yet?"

"I thought we only find out when we get to school?" Finn said, remembering what Neville told him about the different Houses in Hogwarts.

"We do, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family has been." The boy explained. "What about you two, any family that you can use to guess what house you'll be in?"

"Nope orphan." Finn said simply.

"My parents aren't around anymore." The second boy said quietly. "My relatives haven't been to Hogwarts."

"Oh, sorry." The boy said apologetically. "I don't think we've introduced ourselves, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry."

"Names Finn."

"What about you surnames?" Before either of them could answer, Madam Malkin walked back in. "Mr. Malfoy, your robe is finished and your parents are out front waiting for you." Draco hopped off the stool and made his way to the front.

"See you guys at school." That left Finn and Harry alone, they were quiet for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Hey," Harry spoke up. "Those houses you two were talking about, could you explain those to me."

"Sure," Finn said. "There are four houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." He began to explain. "From what my friend told me what house you get into depends on your personality."

"Oh," Harry said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Finn smiling, which Harry returned.

"By the way, I noticed your accent, are you American?"

"Yep came to Britain a few weeks ago."

After that the two boys just talked about the differences between Britain and America until Madam Malkin returned and informed Harry that his robe was finished. Finn was left alone for a few minutes until Neville and Mrs. Longbottom came to get him. Now for the thing Finn had really been looking forward to getting, a magic wand.

The shop they came to was narrow and shabby. The gold letters above the door read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A bell rang out somewhere in the shop as they entered.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Pleasure to see you again Mr. Ollivander." Mrs. Longbottom said, shaking the old man's hand.

"Augusta Longbottom, how nice to see you again... Aspen, thirteen inch, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was." Mrs. Longbottom said. Ollivander then turned to Neville and Finn.

"Your grandsons I assume."

"Neville is my grandson, young Phineas is living with us for a while and he needs a wand." Ollivander pulleda longtape measurer out of his pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?" He asked.

"I'm left-handed." Finn said.

"Hold out your arm." He measured Finn from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. "Right then, Phineas try this one Aspen wood and dragon heartstring, ten inches, take it and give it a wave."

Finn took the wand and wave it around a bit causing a nearby jar to shatter. It went like this for a while, Finn would try a wand and cause something to break.

"Give this one a try." Ollivander said handing him another wand. "Spruce wood with unicorn hair, slightly springy flexibility, fourteen and a half inches."

As soon as the wand was in his hands Finn knew that this was the one. He felt a sudden warmth from it, like a part of him he never knew was missing was finally back. Finn gave the wand a wave and out of the tip fired green and blue sparks like fireworks.

"Oh, bravo." Ollivander cried. "Now, Phineas you must understand this wand will require a firm hand, but once you master it you will find no wand more loyal." Finn nodded, though not fully understanding what Ollivander meant. Mrs. Longbottom paid Ollivander and they left.

"I don't understand, Mr. Ollivander almost spoke as if the wand was alive." Finn said when they were out of the shop.

"They are, in a way." Mrs. Longbottom said. "The wand chooses the wizard, the wand can choose to be loyal and work in tandem with the wizard, or disloyal and make using spells much more difficult for the wizard."

"Oh," said Finn. "Neville, how come you didn't get a wand?"

"I got my dad's wand," he said, looking a bit uncertain. Mrs. Longbottom rounded on them with a sharp look.

"You should be proud to have your father's wand, he was a great wizard and Auror." Neville nodded, quietly.

After a few moments of silence, Finn decided to ask the question that was eating at him since he came to the Longbottom residence. "Neville, what happened to your parents?" Neville immediately had this uncomfortable look on his face, Ginn quickly said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I will tell you." Mrs. Longbottom said. "They were brave people, Frank and Alice, both well known Aurors. However, they got caught by followers of You-Know-Who and were tortured into insanity." Mrs. Longbottom gave Neville a stern look. "You be proud of them you hear me. They did a great service to Britain."

"Yes Gran." Neville said, quietly. Finn felt extremely guilty for bringing up what was obviously a sore subject. The rest of the trip back was quiet.

"I'm sorry I brought up your parents, Neville." Finn said, when they were back in their shared room.

"I know I just don't like talking about it you know?"

"I won't tell anybody." Finn promised. After a moments hesitation Finn spoke again. "Neville, there is someone I want you to meet."

 **Beastiary Entry 2**

 **Trevor**

 ** _Trevor is Neville's pet toad. At first Trevor seems like your average toad but if you look away for a second he will disappear. I'm not sure yet if this is a magical power or not but I will continue studying him until I found out more later._**

 ** _Signed Finn_**

 **LongDeorsum: Glad you like it.**

 **dragonbxl: Nope, he has no knowledge about it and they have no reason to assume he's anything more than a muggleborn.**

 **Guest: Wouldn't make much of a story if finding the answers were that easy.**

 **And that ends the newest chapter of the Nameless Slytherin until then, follow, favorite, and review.**


End file.
